Freedom
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: When a young girl and her family is murdered she found herself a shinigami. Convinced that the murder is Ceil Phantomhive's butler Sebastian Ryia will use all means to kill him.
1. Forward

Forward

She was a beautiful girl, if you could tell, her short black hair, flat chest and loose clothing always made her look male, Her parents were the kind that never let her forget who she really was, She was Rina Crosswell, the only Child of Chris and Martha Crosswell. Though her parents where never the same after Martha's younger brother died a few years ago. Rina's Uncle Ronald Knox. She never knew him that well be he was always nice to her when he visited.

One night everything changed, It was 7 o'clock p.m. and the family sat down watching a movie. When a sudden power outage caught them by surprise. Looking up at her parents young Rina never knew what was going to happen to them.


	2. Murder

Murder

"It's dark" That's the only thing Rina thought as a tunnel of darkness started to overcome her. "Why is it so dark?" She wondered as she slipped away from the Earth.

Lying in pools of their own blood the Crosswell family lay. Sir Arthur of the London Stockyard stood there in awe over the body of Martha Crosswell holding the corpse of her only daughter. "What in the world happened here?" he asked bending down. "Sir, there's a kid here who won't leave." An inspector said looking at the chief.

Standing the inspector turned around and looked into the uncovered eye of the Queen's Guard dog. "Ciel Phantomhive...why are you here?"He asked as the young boy held up an envelope revealing the Queen's stamp. "It seems Her Majesty is getting impatient with your work. Ciel said grinning. The chief frowned as the boy walked past him. "The murderer wanted this family dead, and badly." He continued as he looked at the records of the family and stopped on the girl. Rina Crosswell..."The Earl Said quietly to himself. "Poor girl's uncle died a few years ago. It was probably best this way, She'd end up living the home if she lived. "The chief said looking at the shocked look implanted on the dead girl's face. Looking at the door he watched as the young Earl walked away, butler in tow. "There's something not quite right about those two."The chief thought.

"Sebastian, I want you to look into the Crosswells friends, fine someone who sticks out." The boy said an hour later in his mansion office."Yes sir" The demon butler said bowing then leaving the room. Ciel sat there staring at Rina's files. "She's an interesting girl...top of her class but also a criminal record."Ciel said laying the files down and stood up looking out the window. "What happened to you Rina?" He asked himself. "My Lord," Sebastian said walking in making Ciel turn around. "Did you find anything?"He asked. "I'm afraid not, as far as I can tell, these murders are random."The butler said. Sighing Ciel walked out of the room. Something was off with Sebastian. He had to find out what it was, and soon.


	3. Alive?

Alive?

Rina woke with a start then blinked. "I-I'm alive?" She said softly looking at her hands then around her. She was in a large open area, something London didn't have. "Oh good, I thought you didn't survive the transformation" A blond and black haired boy said smiling. Rina looked at him in awe, "Uncle Ronald?"She whispered. Smiling he looked down at her. "The one and only."He joked. "But...how? I thought..."Rina questioned trying to figure this all out. "I'm a shinigami, and you're going to become one to." He announced. Frowning Rina got up and looking at him. "Let's say I don't want to become this so called shinigami?"She pushed. "It doesn't matter, I'm in charge of you and you're going to be a shinigami." Ronald said growing serious. "YOU, are not the boss of me, no one is" She said storming off. Sighing Ronald watched her as she headed into town. "Man, William-sempai isn't going to be happy with this."He said quietly before heading after her.

As Rina walked the streets she noticed little as her head stared pounding. Leaning against a building she stared straight ahead as her sight started to go black. "What the hell?"She whispered as she crashed to the ground. Waking up hours later she put one of her hands in front of her face unable to see it. "What the hell happened to me?" She asked unaware of her uncle in the room. "You passed out" He said softly making Rina jump. "When you become a shinigami you lose your sight without glasses."He said putting a hard glasses vase in her hands. "They'll do until you get you student glasses."He continued. "I told you I'm not going to be a shinigami."She yelled at him. "No one is the boss of me, I do what I please."She continued stopping him from any attempt of talking. Getting up Rina stumbled around the room. "Rina please, you need to wear the glasses." Ronald said trying to stop her."To hell I will, don't start treating me like I'm some little kid." she continued to yell.

It took half an hour to get Rina calmed down and sedated. All the while Ronald tried to reason with his superiors about Rina being a shinigami. "Mr. Knox, I realize you're concerned over Rina but she needs to understand she doesn't live in the human world anymore, the rules here are stricter and if she doesn't see that then maybe she needs to witness it firsthand."A dark hair shinigami said adjusting his glasses. "But William-sempai, she's just a child, A child who's confused and scared, thrust me sempai, I know Rina, She never does anything that isn't for her benefit!" Ronald started to yell Sighing William buried his head in his hands. "Sir please, give her a few weeks or even a month to get use to her new life."Ronald continued. William rested his elbows on the desk looking serious. "She has a month. When the month is up I want her standing in front of me, and get her some glasses before she runs into something." He said. Ronald smiled. "Yes sir!" He said then ran out of the room.

Running down the hall Ronald made his way to Rina's room. Stopping outside the open door her stared at the empty room. "Rina?" He said softly. "Check the roof" A nurse said walking in and started straightening up the room. As Ronald walked onto the roof he found Rina sitting in a corner. "Rina…."He said softly. Rina looked up at him with red puffy eyes, before jumping into his arms crying. Holding her close he let her cry into his shoulder. "It's ok, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you." He said. "Why…why just me? Why couldn't they come to?" She asked between the sobs. "I don't know, only a hand of death can decide who can become a shinigami."He said holding out a pair of trainer glasses. Looking up at him she shook from crying. "At least give it a try. " He continued. Rina slowly took the glasses and put them on. Smiling Ronald watched her. Deep down he continued to worry about her. She hardly ever cried, but here she was, bawling like a little child.


	4. Meeting

Meeting

As the weeks flew by Rina got use to her new life. "Rina, are you ready?" Ronald called up to her from the living room. Walking down Rina stopped at the landing. Dressed in a new black suit Rina looked more male than normal. "Are you sure they really want me as a shinigami?" She asked nervously tying her black silk tie in a knot. Chuckling Ronald walked over to her and helped her tying.. "William-sempai is looking forward to meeting you. " He said smiling. Nervous Rina sighed and left. Going alone was something Rina didn't plan on, but since her uncle was a certified shinigami he had to leave the shinigami realm for business.

Walking up to the dispatch Rina looked at the tall building. A place that she would probably spend the rest of her life in. "Makes me kind of wish I didn't kill that one kid a while back" She whispered relieving the memory of pushes a fellow classmate off of their high school as she walked into the building. Walking over to the front desk Rina slowly thought of what to say. "Um, I'm here to see William T. Spears." She said nervously. "Name?" The receptionist asked simply. "Rina Crosswell."The girl replied softly. "Yes, Mr. Spears is waiting for you, His office…"The older looking woman said starting to give directions before a long red haired male slammed his hand on the desk. At least, Rina hoped it was a male, with the high-heels and woman's jacket is was hard to tell. "I'll show her in" The persona said smiling. Not knowing why but the head-heads sharp painted teeth frightened her a little. "A…. Mr. Sutcliff." The receptionist stated as he drug Rina down the hall.

Soon enough the red-head went bursting through the door. "William!" He yelled. Frowning the dark-haired man looked up from one of the many stacks in front of him. I've told you, Grell, not to barge into my office." He said. The red-haired stopped and looked down. "But I wanted to see you." He said swaying his shoulders side to side. "Mr. Sutcliff, for the last time I…"William said then caught himself noticing Rina. Sighing he leaned onto his elbows. "Good, you came Miss. Crosswell. " He said . Nodding she stood there somewhat nervous. If there was one thing she hated it was standing in a room with Mr. Strict Pants while wearing a suit.

"Miss. Crosswell, I'm sure you know why you're here." William said 10 minutes later after kicking Grell out. "Well I'm not here just because I want to be." She spat without meaning to. William frowned, he was never one for sarcasm. "Miss, Crosswell, must I need to remind you that you are a student talking to a superior." He said getting mad. "Well, sir, I'm not a student yet, I haven't agreed to anything yet." Rina replied frowning at him.

Hours later Rina stormed out of the office furious. Ronald watched from his desk with concern. He wasn't one for someone over powering his family, even with his past as a felon. "Rina…."He started to say as Rina looked up at him then ran out of the door. He watched her as William walked out of his office. "Ronald, I want you to make sure she gets to the school on Monday." William said watching her. "Sempai, I don't think she wants this…"Ronald said running up to William. Ignoring him William turned back to his office. "She shows potential Ronald; don't let her tell you otherwise." He said before walking into his office and closed the door.


	5. School

School

The past few days Ronald tried to talk Rina into seeing things William's way. "Uncle Ronald, I don't want this, I just want to be with mom and dad. " Rina said repeatedly. "I know Rina, but you're not, you've been given a second chance, take control of it." Ronald said looking at her. Rina frowned at this; she hated being forced into doing something.

A few minutes later Rina stood in front of the school. Her uncle had shown her the way so he knew she'd go, Sighing she walked into the building. She knew she was going to be criticized for her looks, she remember that same morning her Uncle called her his nephew. Following her schedule she found the class she was suppose to be in. Walking in slowly the teacher looked up. "You're late Miss. Crosswell." He said frowning. "Sorry" Came a soft reply from Rina. "Anyway take your seat, there's an open on by the window behind Andrew" The teacher continued making a short red-head frown. "It's Anna" He grumbled glaring at the teacher as Rina sat down behind him. Sighing Rina looked out the window.

Looking up Rina noticed everyone was packing up. Frowning she wondered if she missed anything. "It's lunch time" Anna said leaning back in his chair painting his nails red. Raising an eyebrow Rina watched him. Almost everything except his suit was red. "Father told me you would be coming today, I'm Andrew Spears, but call me Anna" He said. "Um….Hi, I'm Rina." She said nervously. Watching him she sat there watching everyone. "So tell me….What exactly has Mr. Spears said about me?" Rina asked nervously. "Oh, nothing much, Father said that you have great potential for the Dispatch stuff like that…" Anna said without looking at her. Looking down Rina though about what's happened to her in the past month. She wasn't sure what to do. Her uncle and Mr. Spears wanted her to become a shinigami….but she wanted to be left alone, to be with her parents.

"Listen, I know you don't like it here, I can tell by the look in your eyes, but it'll be fun" Anna continued starting to paint the nails on his other hand. "I'm not so sure of that, I mean, first off, I don't even know how I ended up here, One minute I was watching a movie with my parents when the power went out, the next I'm laying in a field with my Uncle staring at me."Rina said looking down. She hasn't really processed in her mind what happened that night. Anna looked at her. He didn't feel bad for her, he never knew his parents till the age of 8 when he finally came home to find William and Grell were his parents.

It was close to dark when Rina finally left the school. Tired and exhausted she made her way back to her uncle house. Looking Ronald looked at his tired niece. "So how was it?" He asked simply. Shooting him a death glare she went to her room. She wasn't in the mood for talking due to the fact just about everyone in her class called her a male. "How can they not see I'm a female?" she said quietly to herself.


	6. arthors note

Ok peeps. I know I haven't updated lately but I'm trying my best to do so but here's the problem. I don't know if I should continue the story. I need some reviews so I know if people actually like it. So here's the deal. For every 5 reviews I get I will post a new chapter.


End file.
